Blessures de l'ombre
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Un combattant est prêt à mourir pour ce qu'il croit juste. Mais un guerrier, lui, va jusqu'à sacrifier son âme.


Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !

**Disclaimer ****: **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela TOLKIEN. Et pour le film PETER JACKSON.

Après avoir le film, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce petit texte donc nul besoin de préciser qu'il y a probablement du _**SPOIL**_ !

Je remercie ma chère **PetitPentagram **pour son aide à la relecture et pour les fautes d'orthographe !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Je n'ai rien compris. Tout s'est passé si vite. L'instant d'avant, j'étais suspendu dans les airs et maintenant me voilà étendu au pied de cette tour. Les yeux vides et ouverts sur un ciel que je ne verrai plus jamais.

Je pensais pourtant que tout allait s'arranger. Enfin, Thorin semblait redevenir lui-même et s'était lancé dans la bataille. Une armée d'Orcs n'aurait pas pu venir à bout de nous. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais ! J'ai suivi mon oncle, mon roi, lorsqu'il lui est venue l'idée de priver cette bassesse de leur chef. Peut-être avons nous été trop présomptueux de penser qu'à quatre cela serait faisable. Les premiers ennemis sont vite tombés sous nos coups une fois arrivés à destination. C'est là, que le plus étrange a commencé !

Je crois sincèrement qu'à ce moment-là notre destin s'est mis en route. Le premier pas vers cette tour maudite nous a condamné avant même que nous le comprenions. Mais un ordre reste un ordre. Partir en reconnaissance, voir là où pourrait se cacher notre plus redoutable ennemi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Kili m'avait emboîté le pas. Encore et toujours ensemble dans ce drôle de silence qui pesait dans l'air.

L'atmosphère bien que lourde et étrange ne m'a pas plus dérangé que ça. Nous étions en pleine guerre, à quoi bon s'occuper l'esprit avec des pensées aussi futiles. Grave erreur. Entendant des bruits, je décidai d'envoyer mon frère fouiller les étages inférieurs. Inconsciemment, je voulais l'écarter de tout danger potentiel et le protéger. Je voulais juste jeter un petit coup d'œil et revenir faire mon rapport comme mon oncle me l'avait demandé. Mais je me suis retrouvé piégé.

Le feu des torches s'est reflété sur chaque mur me coupant ainsi toute retraite. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi me surplombant de tout sa hauteur, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Je pouvais voir ma mort dans son regard, promesse de douleur à venir.

Tout s'est passé trop vite. Déjà je me trouvais à l'air libre, bien que je ne le respirerais pas encore longtemps. Je les ai vu en face, l'horreur se peignant sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils ont compris la suite. Et toi en bas, le visage levé vers moi légèrement perdu comme si tu refusais d'admettre cette évidence. Mais elle est là !

Je veux vous crier de fuir mais seul un murmure passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Maintenant, c'est mon visage qui est décomposé par l'horreur, pas par ma mort proche non, mais par les vôtres. A voir vos expressions, vous n'allez pas m'écouter et vous jetez à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Le vent est étourdissant dans mes oreilles à une telle hauteur du sol. Je ne parviens pas à focaliser assez longtemps mon attention pour suivre la suite des événements. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de vous, priant pour que vous vous éloigniez et vous mettiez à l'abri.

Je parviens finalement à capter des mouvements dans mon dos. Voyant l'effroi et la terreur qui s'emparent de ma famille je sais que la fin est proche. Je sens la lame transpercer mon corps m'obligeant à cracher mon propre sang. Je veux prendre une goulée d'air mais le souffle me manque. Vos corps se floutent ne devenant que des silhouettes que j'ai du mal à percevoir.

Finalement, je sens la poigne qui me maintenait se déserrer me laissant m'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

Le silence devient alors assourdissant.

Puis un cri le brise déchirant son voile qui inexorablement s'étendait.

Kili s'est élancé sans aucune larme dans les yeux, juste une haine farouche dans ce regard tant aimé. Mort et encore présent, je le vois courir à sa propre fin. Je ne peux nier qu'il a mené un combat acharné jetant toutes ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Puis surpassant les bruits des lames s'entrechoquant lui parvient son nom crié par l'être aimé troublant ainsi sa concentration. Le jeune fou se rue alors dans sa direction.

Même à deux le combat semble inégal. Tauriel ne sert malheureusement pas à grand chose et ne peut que regarder sans bouger la lame s'approcher de mon petit frère. Juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle, les larmes se mettent à rouler sur leurs joues à tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que pour moi ses yeux sont restés secs. Est-ce le fait de ne pas avoir pu vivre ton amour ? De toute façon, c'était impossible !

Ne souhaitant pas assister à ce spectacle où je me sens de trop, je me mets à penser à Thorin. J'espère vraiment que lui a fui. Notre peuple a besoin d'un roi. Son chemin ne peut pas s'arrêter ici. Une seule pensée a suffi à m'emmener près de lui sur la glace. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre et je sens mon cœur se serrer devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. C'est une sensation bien étrange puisque je sais que mon cœur ne bat plus !

Malgré tout, dans sa chute il me semble qu'il lui reste encore un peu de chance. Lui non plus n'est pas seul, Bilbo s'empressant de le rejoindre et de le pousser à vivre. Mais c'est trop tard ! Je le sais, Thorin le sait et Bilbo le sait aussi !

J'écoute les paroles de celui que j'ai considéré comme un père et de celui que j'ai appris à appeler un ami. S'il m'était encore possible de pleurer je crois bien que je serais incapable de retenir mes larmes. Mais au milieu de tout ça, je sens la déception m'envahir. Pas une seule fois tu n'as fais mention de nous. Ni moi ni Kili. Je sais que tu m'as vu mourir alors cela ne me choque pas plus que ça mais et pour Kili ? Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ou le sais-tu déjà ?

Jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine arrête de se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée Bilbo a été là. Mon roi n'est pas parti seul. Mon roi a eu à ses côtés et jusqu'à sa fin l'un de ses plus fidèles amis. Il est parti en nain libre.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Les bruits de la bataille ne me parviennent plus. Je vois lentement s'approcher de ce paysage de glace le reste de la compagnie. Chacun d'entre eux se recueille dans le silence le plus total. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

Une dernière fois je retourne auprès de Kili.

Tauriel a juste eu assez de force pour se traîner jusqu'au corps de l'homme qu'elle aime. Je la vois penchée sur lui, les épaules secouées par les soubresauts de ses sanglots. Toute sa peine ne laisse pas l'ombre d'un doute sur la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Mon frère non plus n'est pas parti seul. Mon frère a eu à ses côtés et jusqu'à sa fin la femme qu'il a aimé.

_Et pour lui ?_

**_Personne._**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire au moins autant que moi à l'écrire !

Je prends bien évidemment tous les commentaires en compte afin de m'améliorer et de connaître votre ressenti sur ce texte.

Bonne fin de journée à tous.


End file.
